The present invention relates to a novel and useful dental radiograph sensor positioning device.
Dental radiographs provide essential information concerning the teeth of patients. Digital dental radiography is a recent development in the dental field and produces images utilizing very low levels of radiation, when compared to traditional x-rays which create dental radiographs on film. Instead of using film, the dental clinician creates dental images using a small electronic sensor or an image receptor that is placed in the mouth of the patient to capture the image. The digital radiograph image obtained in this manner is transmitted to a computer processor where the image may be viewed quickly on a computer screen. The clinician can also determine the quality of the image and either retake the image or correct the image via a computer program. Such corrections, may include the application of magnification to enhance specific problem areas shown in a tooth, and/or the altering of brightness and contrast of the image. Needless to say, digital images may be printed or copied and stored in a computer memory unit. Thus, the disadvantages of using film is a avoided by employment of digital radiograph techniques i.e. necessary film processing and time delays in viewing images. To conduct digital dental radiograph it is, necessary to position a digital sensor against the lingual side of a tooth within a mouth of a patient. In the past, holders for digital sensors or x-ray plates have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,388 shows a holder for picture plates or x-ray film utilizing a plate which is rotatably fixed to and alignment rod in order to properly align the x-ray plate with the source of x-rays.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,047 and 6,461,038 describe image receptor mechanisms which include a shafts that terminate in slots or loops to hold the x-ray sensor in place against the patient tooth.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,208 and United States Patent Publication 2008/0025468 describe holders for x-ray sensing devices which include retention mechanisms located on either end of a rod. One retention member includes a slot for a sensor while the other one is employed to hold x-ray film.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,097,356 and 7,290,928 show radiographic sensor positioning systems which employ a handle and a ring shaped member that slides into either the posterior imaging or anterior imaging bar. The posterior imaging bar is preferably T-shaped and provides a platform for the sensor.
A dental radiographic sensor positioning device which is simple and versatile in the imaging any tooth of a patient would be a notable advance in the dental arts.